


6. Husky. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Touma ama la voce di Seiji la mattina, dopo che hanno fatto l'amore.Seiji non è della stessa idea.Post Message, i ragazzi sono ormai adulto.





	6. Husky. Writober 2019

La prima volta che ne aveva riso, Seiji l'aveva buttato giù dal letto e non gli aveva rivolto la parola per tre giorni. Alla seconda, i giorni erano saliti a sette e, oltre ad averlo scaraventato giù dal letto, aveva tentato di seppellirlo sotto una valanga di cuscinate.  
Alla terza, Touma si era trattenuto per qualche minuto in più, poi aveva esordito col seguente discorso:  
“Tu mi cacci sempre malamente dalla camera, ogni volta che te lo dico, ma non mi dai mai nemmeno modo di darti le mie ragioni”.  
Lo sguardo terribile e affilato di Seiji lo trapassò da parte a parte – ma avrebbe fatto lo stesso se gli avesse parlato senza coprire la propria nudità sotto ad, almeno, un lenzuolo.  
“Ragioni?”.  
Touma si fece coraggio e pensò che, alla peggio, sarebbero state due settimane. Ma almeno avrebbe chiarito la questione.  
“Ogni volta la tua voce è diversa dalle mattine in cui non succede nulla... non è lievemente addormentata, persa per quella manciata di secondi, prima che il risveglio dei sensi ti porti al tono di sempre” Touma sospirò, Seiji contrasse la mandibola. “Quando facciamo l'amore... la tua voce la mattina è così... sensuale e roca che mi eccita in una maniera che nemmeno te ne rendi conto”.  
Touma respirò, Seiji trattenne il respiro e cambiò colore, virando dal pallido snervante a un rossore di cui non si sarebbe mai pensato capace..  
Allora, Touma trattenne il respiro, preparando la schiena al pavimento, la faccia ai cuscini. E la mente a due settimane senza la sua voce.  
Aveva fatto bene a preparare il volto, perché il cuscino giunse, colpendo la fronte e volando dall'altra parte della stanza come un missile.  
Ma non aveva preparato abbastanza la schiena... o, meglio, il fondo schiena. E la bocca. E i capezzoli.  
Insomma, aveva dimenticato tutto il resto.  
Poco male, pensò qualche ora dopo, occhi sul profilo di Seiji, in procinto di svegliarsi: adorava il suo 'buongiorno' graffiante.


End file.
